<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea by Inurshuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928845">Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh'>Inurshuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About as dark as One Piece actually is, Alternating P.O.V, Captivity, Eventual Smut, Eventual physical violence, F/M, Head Cannons Annonymous: Smoker and Shanks were friends, Human Auctions, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Partially beta read - we like to live on the edge here, Post-Punk Hazard, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, eventual blood and gore, more tags to come, this story is going to get dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to justice sometimes means getting your hands dirty, going deeper into the mouth of the beast, and Tashigi understands that more than anything. After Tongari Island, Tashigi and her superiors are determined to get Caesar, once and for all, but what happens when The Best Laid Plans crash and burn? And what do you do when the Strawhats get involved?</p><p>OR: A Tashigi-centric follow up to Good Run On Bad Luck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, Smoker/Hina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Pound Of Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Definitely not cannon - Post-Punk Hazard/Time-Skip, probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative. As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda*</p><p>A follow-up to the story I wrote for Set Sail Mid-Year Exchange. This story is going to get... Dark. First chapter isn't too bad though!</p><p>- Enjoy! -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Yes, and how many years can a mountain exist</em><br/>
<em>Before it is washed to the sea?</em><br/>
<em>Yes, and how many years can some people exist</em><br/>
<em>Before they're allowed to be free?</em><br/>
<em>Yes, and how many times can a man turn his head</em><br/>
<em>And pretend that he just doesn't see?</em><br/>
<em>The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A steady pool of blood is collecting under her prone body, Tashigi can feel the blood dripping down her arm and the sharp ache in her ribs that have her breathing through her nose, teeth clenched.  Eyes shutting close as she tries to get a grasp on her surroundings and takes note of how sore her arms are, wrists chafing from the heavy seastone cuffs, cuts, and bruises decorating her skin. </p><p>Shivering, there's a breeze floating through large open windows overhead, and the sun is starting to go out. Obnoxiously large glass chandeliers hang from the ceiling, swaying slightly with the breeze. The flicking candles cast shadows over the cages, and she hates how the walls are a sleek white marble, the floor a deep purple quartz. His signature colors. </p><p>The entire building screams elegance and berries. <em> And human trafficking, among other things. You almost couldn’t imagine that people were being sold here. </em></p><p>Black hair matted and sticking to her face, Tashigi keeps chanting her mantra. <em> Pain is nothing but weakness leaving the body. </em>Muses that she shouldn't have a whole lot of weakness left anymore. </p><p>She hates how CP-0 managed to get an invitation to the auction, not exactly sure why Kalifa is there, but the moment the blonde-haired agent notices it was Tashigi, she managed to turn her into an aching, human soap bar. Now every single piece of her skin hurts.</p><p>Lucci looks out of place with his all-white suit, Kalifa sporting a white dress to match, and the two look as intimidating and imposing as the other criminals in the room. They look like they belonged there. </p><p>She hates Lucci’s arched eyebrow, the way that Kalifa looks at her. <em> A combination of pity and anger.  </em></p><p>The look Lucci had sent her way had Tashigi recoiling. Barely giving her the time of day, disgust lingering in his eyes, and she’s not sure if it's because she's been captured or because of Punk Hazard. </p><p>
  <em> Everyone knows the Strawhats were there, and I'm betting Lucci is still pissed we didn't get them. As if we could have. We were preoccupied with the missing children.  </em>
</p><p>CP-0 hatred of the Strawhats was well known, particularly Lucci, and she’s just glad they don't know about Tongari Island. <em> But what are they doing here?  </em></p><p>The way they ignore her afterward makes her wonder if Hina or Smoker is with them. She tries to catch their eyes as they walk away but they don't bother looking back. The shiver that runs down her arms at their disregard has her clenching her fists. </p><p>
  <em> So much for justice over self. </em>
</p><p>The cage she's in is filthy, covered in dirt, grime, blood and the bars she's clinging to offers little support for her fragile body to lean off of. Shivers wrack her frame as a cold chill settles into the dark and spacious room, the large hall filled to the brim with criminals and pirates. Most she recognizes from their wanted posters, a few she's fought in the past, a handful she’d only ever heard about. </p><p>She doesn't know what island she's on. Doesn't know if it's a pirate island or some other criminal friendly place but she knows that the large hall they're in is stunning, decked out in white marble, and swirls of gas etched into the stone. </p><p>Whatever this place was, it was custom built by Caesar himself, a safe harbor for himself and his associates. The space the hall provided was easily ten times as large as the Strawhat casino, cages on a stage made of black stone dead center and large stage lights hovering overhead. </p><p>There's long tables with food at the main entrance, people getting their fill as they wander, taking stock of the merchandise. Harsh stares as they look at large semi-automatic rifles and bazookas, bombs, and people for sale. The weapons are laid out on tables littered close ahead of them, securely locked to slabs of stone. </p><p>She wishes she was closer. </p><p>She'd do a lot of damage with a bazooka. </p><p>She feels the heavy stares of the men and women reviewing the cages, waiting for the auction to start. Can feel their excitement even with her eyes closed. The fear is a steady hum in her blood, her heart beating frantically as she tries to keep herself calm. Her nerves are shot, palms sweating and body cold as the cold bars dig into her back. </p><p>Her naval rank made her a Hell of a prize, and the overzealous stares of some of the pirates have her bristling with rage when her eyes open, and the hostility she feels is dimmed by how fatigued she is. Lack of food and sleep would do that to a person. The deep stuttering breath she takes has her feeling the fresh swell of fear and guilt as she looks at the others in their cages, broken with a dead stare. </p><p>She wonders if she looks like them, with a haunted look and apathy. Losing hope was dangerous but it's hard to maintain when you've seen what they've seen. </p><p>She hates it; especially hates being on display. The auction hasn't started yet but that isn't stopping anyone from wanting a feel for their potential future purchase. Grabbing flesh harshly, causing bruises; a few tearing into the bars with knives, laughing loudly as those in the cage are shrinking back.</p><p>Crazy how she views herself as merchandise now, something to be sold. She never thought she would, but here she is. </p><p><em> My starting price is higher than most of the other people- but the children are the most expensive. </em>Starting at five hundred thousand berri and only going up from there. </p><p>They're poking at her body in between the space of the bars, digging into her skin, prodding at opened cuts and slashes on her skin, someone's finger somehow managing to poke her sharply in the ribs and sharp stinging pain has her gritting her teeth, breathing through her nose as tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Even as a giant soap bar, <em> truly, Kalifa’s control of Golden Hour and the Awa Awa no Mi is commendable, </em> the pressure from the jabbing fingers is an ache she feels. Shooting daggers through her eyes doesn't make the sting go away, the pirate just laughing as he walks away. <em> Who was that? </em>A ridiculous large hat with a feather and billowy cape are all she sees as he walks away.</p><p>Clothes ripped and glasses were broken, she looks unrecognizable. The filthy criminals, pirates and traffickers, rapists, and arms dealers milling the hall have her skin crawling. The high bounties lingering makes her wish she at least had something on her. She would even settle for a recording Den Den Mushi. </p><p>
  <em> No one will believe the number of high profile targets in one singular space. And I thought Tongari island had been insane. </em>
</p><p>Hates how powerless she feels without Shigure strapped to her side. She’d have settled for knives or a gun but it wouldn’t matter. She’s locked in a cage and up for sale.  </p><p>She knows that Smoker and Hina are both determined to bring an end to auctions like this. Knows without a doubt that the past two weeks will be worth it…  But no communication with either the Rear Admiral or her superior has her feeling uneasy. </p><p>Things hadn’t exactly gone according to plan.</p><p>She wasn't supposed to be sitting in a cage, she wasn't supposed to be shackled, and she was supposed to be <em> saving these people </em>. </p><p>Tashigi’s not sure if they’re going to be here. They’ve never left her behind before, can’t see Smoker not tearing through Hell or high water to get her, but it’s been too long. She’s an optimist, but she likes to think she’s also a realist.</p><p>Tashigi barely remembers to keep her head down, keep silent. The marine in her wants to get justice but the quick view at the other men and women and children in the dirty cages has her remembering her mission.</p><p>Their cages are equally dirty, and they're in worse shape than she is. The children are crying as people try to lunge at them through the bars and the terror in their voices has her seeing red. Their small bodies are covered in cuts and bruises, incision marks littering every available space of skin they have. </p><p>Remembers hearing the stuttered breaths from the kids at Punk Hazard as they took another injection, something blue that had caused them to scream about the burn. Remembers how scared they’d looked, and how they’d almost been too late. Like now. She closes her eyes and can still see the dirt and grime caked all over their clothes, the tear tracks running down their faces, and the way their eyes are shuttered and dark, almost lifeless.  </p><p>
  <em> Death would be too kind a punishment for these monsters.  </em>
</p><p>The loud echo of a gong being rang has her jerking back in shock. Knew that the auction would be starting shortly but still not ready for the shrill voices of her captors, Caesar Clown and a woman she’d only come to known as Giggles. Her obvious laughter is easy to make out; the telltale <em> Kehkehkehkeh </em> followed by a slight gasping breath before repeating. She was just as vicious as Caesar, more twisted if that was possible.</p><p>Caesar’s partner was a tall and imposing figure, the perfect counterpart to Caesar, long blond hair, and big gray eyes set in a wide face. She was dressed as a Harlequin clown, headpiece crooked, and red and black striped dress, littered with the pattern of the queen of hearts running up the bell sleeves standing out against Caesar's own white and purple coat, noticeable in a sea of dark colors and over the top accessories. <em> All these insanely large hats </em>.</p><p>The two make a striking couple of sheer craziness and violence. No one really knows what Giggles can do. She hasn’t fought so far, hasn’t used a devil fruit power. All she’s done is stand by his side like a secretary and fangirl rolled into one.</p><p>And violent. Vindictively, relentlessly violent. </p><p>They hadn’t factored in Caesar having another partner. They knew Caesar was working with someone, but the woman had thrown everyone for a loop. <em> Even Law hadn’t known about her.  </em></p><p>There were no records of her, and the woman didn't have a bounty. In fact, no one knew a single thing about her other than her name. The mystery woman had appeared at Caesar's side every time she saw the tall creepy ex-marine these past two weeks, and the mean streak in Giggles was notorious.</p><p>She was considerably worse than Caesar. Looking at the woman, Tashigi can’t help but clench her teeth, anger sitting low in her stomach, remembering just how vile the woman is. Back aching in reminder of the last time she’d seen her. The flinch from the others is involuntary; preparing themselves for whatever comes next.</p><p>She can’t blame them. </p><p>"Now, ladies and gentlemen, let me welcome you to tonight's auction. We've got a special this evening! A marine officer. I just know you'll love her." Giggle’s voice is high pitched and shrill, and the sounds of her laughter give Tashigi a headache. </p><p>All eyes snap to her when Caesar makes an exaggerated motion with his hand, pointing right at her cage, dead center, and under the spotlight. Giggles is staring her down, the arch of her eyebrow a challenge to the criminals in the room. </p><p>Tashigi doesn't shrink back from the scrutiny, not a small feat as recognition crosses across the eyes of some of the pirates in the room. <em> Well shit. </em>Locking eyes with the two clowns, Caesar just throws his head back and cackles. </p><p>She really fucking hates his laugh. And all the attention he’s brought to her. Hates Giggles mindless chuckle, the loud <em> ka ka ka </em>is like nails against a chalkboard, and her stare is as intense as Caesars. </p><p>Looking around the room, she shifts her focus to the walls highlighted with hanging tea lights, managing to lock eyes with a woman across the hall who hasn’t stopped staring at her since she arrived. <em> Then again, most people can’t stop staring at me either. </em></p><p>She can still hear them laughing, voices louder than the crowd of people gathered around the cages, and she’s thankful for the distraction from the commotion, the unwanted attention. </p><p>Standing beside a man wearing a mask, a tall woman with brunette hair just maintains eye contact with her, sending her a wink though her eyes seem sad. She’s not sure who the woman is, she seems familiar but her brain is foggy, running on fumes from lack of food and sleep. Doesn’t remember the last time she’s had a meal or even a sip of water. <em> No one said the mission would be easy. </em></p><p>People are starting to crowd the cages, intrusive once more with hands fitting between the bars, and she maintains eye contact with the woman. Ignores the painful tugs at her hair, her torn clothing shredding more. Doesn’t look away as she doesn’t sense any hostility from the woman or the man standing beside her. The couple looks out of place here. They look <em> nice </em>. But Tashigi knows better than anyone that what looks nice on the outside, sounds nice, can hide a lot.</p><p><em> Monsters do hide in plain sight. </em> </p><p>She’d like to think that Vergo and Punk Hazard taught her how to read people better. </p><p>At the very least, it’s made her more aware of people’s true nature. </p><p>A sharp press of a knife against her shoulder forces a hiss out of her mouth and has her turning her head to look at the man from earlier, the pirate that had left her cage laughing. He looks familiar and eying the tattoo marking his chest, Tashigi hates how the Fishman licks his lips at the sight of her beaten body. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>A full-body shudder of revulsion and she tries to press against the bars, tries to make herself as small as possible as a sharp noise escapes her.</p><p>There’s a grunt and the Fishman is shoved to the side, a man standing in his place suddenly. Pretty sure that a fight’s about to ensue when the hair on the back of her neck raises as she feels the intimidating aura of the man that cleared the Fishman out of the way. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she turns her head back and tries to catch the eyes of the woman from earlier but she’s no longer there, and neither is that man. </p><p>She deflates a little before she feels the warm press of fingers on her shoulders, not digging to cause pain but rather squeezing in reassurance, and the hair on her neck is still standing up when she hears a familiar voice hum in her ear, “Goddamn, Glasses.”</p><p>Closing her eyes she growls. </p><p>
  <em> Roronoa Zoro.  </em>
</p><p>His voice is warm, low timber echoing in her ear as she detects a hint of surprise and anger in his words. Slight shiver rolling across her skin, causing goosebumps as she feels the energy around him darken. Doesn't want doesn't turn around and see the expression in his lone, good eye. </p><p>Not mentally prepared for the man's pity. But that darkness around him feels comfortable, feels safe even if slightly frightening. Her fight or flight response is going haywire as the blood pumps through her body. </p><p>She feels like prey, he's a predator and the hair on the back of her neck is a reminder that she's not out of the woods yet. She prepares herself for a snarky comment, for the sarcasm to roll off his tongue as he points out her obvious mistakes. <em> Like being captured, being auctioned off and sold, losing Shigure. </em></p><p>A brief moment of panic has her taking a gasping breath before feeling something warm and strong on her shoulder. </p><p>A quick look to her shoulder and she sees a disembodied hand squeezing her. <em> Nico Robin. That must have been the woman from earlier. No wonder she seemed familiar. </em>She can make out the imposing figure of Zoro, sees his cloak covered form in the peripheral of her vision as she stares at the pale hands on her shoulder. </p><p>The hand feels reassuring but all Tashigi can think about is getting it off her. She's had enough of people touching her. Zoro is a warm presence at her back as anger colors his voice, "What the fuck were you thinking?"</p><p>Recognizes Usopp’s voice when he mutters, “Okay, so at least she’s okay. Smoker’s not going to kill us.” Curious why the Strawhat sharpshooter is here of all places. <em> Isn’t he always scared?  </em></p><p>A shudder rolls through her when another hand appears on her other shoulder, the gentle press of fingers against tension-filled muscles has her grateful. Robin continues for a moment, whispering back to Usopp, “Maybe he won't, but it’d definitely be interesting to see what color we turned from devil fruit smoke inhalation,” and the teasing note has her jerking against the pale hands still locked on her shoulders. </p><p>Robin's devil fruit hands clench and continue pressing against the tense muscles, pressing harshly against the sinew lingering under the skin. Panic sets in for Tashigi as she tries to think. <em> Where's Hina-san and Smoker-san? What are the Strawhats doing here? </em></p><p>Not sure how to feel about the mild comfort she feels at the familiar presence of the pirates. Extremely worried about their fight-hungry Captain raging his way through. </p><p><em>Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.</em> <em>Murigawa wouldn't be okay with the auction, would make sure to tear into the henchmen and criminals if he knew about its existence. Wish I had his strength to destroy the entire operation from the ground up.</em> </p><p>The tired and hurt part of her wants the loud and physical revenge that only the fun and happy-go-lucky Strawhat Captain could provide right now. </p><p>A brief nod of her head, towards the other cages where the children are, has the hands on her shoulders clenching. She thinks it’d hurt, or is supposed to hurt, considering the nails digging into her skin, but she can’t feel it. Another look at Nico Robin and she knows it isn’t personal or intentional. <em> Does she know this place?  </em></p><p>Caesar’s loud voice suddenly fills the room as Usopp leans forward, sympathy in his eyes, and Tashigi hates that. <em> We all know going undercover isn’t always pretty.  </em></p><p>“Look, we’re going to get you out of here, okay?” He seems nervous, anxious to get away from the cage, with his eyes darting around the room. </p><p>She doesn’t have a moment to respond before he’s thrusting a seed into the palm of her hand. Voice soft, he speaks fast, “When it’s time, I need you to throw this, okay? We’re giving one to everyone in their cages. Just throw it. But be careful not to drop it!” </p><p>Her blank look has him frustratingly whispering at her, “I don’t have time to explain. Just listen to me. Do it. We have a plan and we need to make sure you throw yours. Especially you! You’re front and center.”</p><p>Another blank look thrown Usopp’s way as she nods, voice hoarse, barely able to make out her own words, “Wh-what’s the sign-” and she’s coughing before she finishes the sentence. Hasn’t realized how <em> thirsty she is </em>but her throat’s dry, mouth parched, and she can’t stop coughing. </p><p>He’s quick to respond and his voice seems sad, “You’ll know it. Trust me.”</p><p>He’s gone before she can say anything, but it doesn’t matter. </p><p>Giggle’s excited voice echoes, “I hope you’ve enjoyed your preview! It’s that time of the night, folks! Annnnd now the bidding starts!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1- A huge shout out, as always, goes to the absolutely amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars">lunamars</a> for the magic she works beta reading!<br/>If you haven't done so already, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out her fic's. They are really great! And her Set Sail Exchange fic,  <a>Samsara</a> is absolutely amazing- do it *right now*. All the angst and denial of feelings you could ever want!</p><p>2- In case you've never heard the expression  <a href="https://www.collinsdictionary.com/us/dictionary/english/pound-of-flesh">Pound Of Flesh</a></p><p>3 - Intro lyrics courtesy of the One and Only <a href="https://www.collinsdictionary.com/us/dictionary/english/pound-of-flesh">Bob Dylan, "Blowin' In The Wind"</a></p><p>4 - Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/tSwZVc">Zotash Discord - Join The Cult</a></p><p>5 - Diggin' those Marines? There's a Discord for that!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/4WQj5q">New Marineford Gang</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With A Little Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite a brief interaction with Zoro, Robin, and Usopp, the auction is still underway - and what is that weird seed Usopp gave her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Yes, and how many times must a man look up<br/></em> <em>Before he can really see the sky?<br/></em><em>Yes, and how many ears must one man have<br/></em><em>Before he can hear people cry?<br/></em><em>Yes, and how many deaths will it take 'til he knows<br/></em><em>That too many people have died?</em></p><p> </p><p>The auction is every bit as horrible as Tashigi thought it would be and then some. Hates how she’s too weak, too tired to do anything; can’t even scream or yell without coughing. Doesn’t want another hit to her temple. Knows she probably wouldn’t be able to keep standing. </p><p>She feels physically sick to her stomach, and she can’t see any of the Strawhats but feels the lingering eyes of someone on her. </p><p>She really hates that. </p><p>
  <em> Always feeling like a rabbit, getting ready to be eaten by the big bad wolf. </em>
</p><p>Except there really are wolves here, devil fruits were truly awe-inspiring as they were fear-inducing, and she really was like a lamb being presented for slaughter. </p><p>Being a Marine and all. And a Captain at that. </p><p>She can’t help looking at the other captives, fear written across their face as they realize it’s really happening, looking at the criminals foaming at the mouth to outbid their rivals and get their hands on their goods. </p><p>Skin is crawling as she witnesses a bidding war for a six-year-old little boy, crying as lights are flashed on him and she almost throws up. Nausea builds up at the pit of her stomach, guilt clawing her insides. </p><p>It wasn’t supposed to ever get this far. </p><p>The auction was never supposed to happen. Smoker, Hina, and G-5 should have stormed the hall by now.</p><p>The stolen captives should be resting comfortably on their warships, wounds being treated, and fed. They were supposed to be <em> safe </em>.</p><p>Instead, she’s watching the Fishman pirate from earlier stab his rival in the eye, screaming, “He’s mine, fuck face! Try and out bet me now!” The bidding suddenly closed, people cheering at the fight, and suddenly the spotlight is on her again. <em> Well shit. </em></p><p>The sudden cheers as Giggles starts counting down to bidding is deafening, “And now- you know what they say, save the best for last, right? <em> Keh keh keh!”  </em></p><p>Cheers of “Boo” and “Let’s kill her!” aren’t surprising but they’re still jarring and she hates how she feels the slight tremble in her hands as she clenches the seed Usopp gave her earlier. </p><p>Feels that stare from earlier, just as intense and she doesn’t hear the bids, just hears the way people are clamoring to raise their paddles, practically salivating at the prospect of owning her. </p><p>Frantically looking around, she searches for any hint of the Strawhats, of Smoker and G5, or Hina. She’d even settle for Kalifa or Lucci, growing desperate as people shout over each other, the bidding frenzy instantaneous. The crowd is intense, rambunctious and the warring voices keep ringing in her mind, her thoughts going a million miles an hour. </p><p>Locking eyes with a lone figure at the front of the crowd, hood drawn over their head and coat on tight, she can’t help but stare back, never one to back down to challenge. She can’t see his face but lets out a short, relieved huff as she recognizes the pirates flanked by his side. The very ones she was hoping to see.</p><p>Surprised that he’s managed to go undetected for this long. Knows he’s usually knee-deep in some form of a shit show by now; shocked that he’s not. <em> I wonder if he’s managed to get lost already. </em></p><p>She credits Nico Robin for that. </p><p>She also can’t thank her enough as she sees hands gently nudging paddles down, poking shoulders and starting brawls between the people in the crowd, distracting them from bidding. Usopp is shifting on his feet nervously as Tashigi realizes he’s actually <em> bidding on her </em>, Zoro standing tall, arms crossed and Nico Robin looks calm, eyes twinkling with mischief as she wreaks havoc on the crowd.</p><p>Tashigi’s attention is drawn to the brawl that’s started, the commotion causing everyone to stop bidding as she sees the Fishman pirate from earlier staring down a large, towering man, tan with a bald head, jagged scar across his face, arms as large as trunks. </p><p>The man growls, “I won’t be outbid, ya hear me? That marine’s gonna be mine,” and he doesn’t make it far cut off by the wind being knocked out of him as the Fishman punches him in the solar plexus, knocking the breath out of him, immediately followed by an uppercut and a sharp kick to the stomach. Stumbling, the man falls down and groans, laying there. The crowd erupts in cheers, echoing in the hall so loudly she can feel it in her bones.</p><p>The fishman’s triumphant look is short-lived as Giggles starts speaking, “Aaaand, one bidder is down! Ooooh, we have a new bid of eighty-five thousand berri! Fishman, are you still bidding?”</p><p>The snarl that leaves his mouth is cruel and twisted, voice dark and thundering, “Fuck you! Do you know who I am? I’m the Fishman Captain Seagraves, how fucking dare you!”</p><p>She sees Zoro’s hand flex, resting on the hilts of his sword as Robin lays a comforting hand against his shoulder as she chuckles behind her other hand, “I’m sorry, Captain Seagraves, where are our manners. Would you like to bid first?” </p><p>The crowd starts laughing, the fury written over Seagraves face as he takes the humiliation in. <em> Serves him right. </em>“Why you little- I should just kill you where you stand!”</p><p>Usopp’s voice is shaky as he tries to reason, palms up, “H-hey now, pal. We’re all criminals here. We’re just trying to have a good time,” A frantic look around has him gulping as he takes in the Fishman’s angry stare, “Well, maybe not a good time-”</p><p>Caesar interrupts, voice loud and eerie distracting from the shadow falling over the crowd, “Now, now, gentleman and woman. What’s all this fuss about? Aren’t we <em>bidding</em>, Seagraves? Either bid or stop talking.” </p><p>The crowd suddenly gets quiet, and a quick glance up confirms that the shadow was caused by a large cloud of purple gas, an ominous reminder of the real threat in the room. </p><p>Another growl but Seagraves just bids again, staring down Nico Robin as she quirks an eyebrow. Gets beat out by someone else in the room bidding, another woman in the crowd, hair piled on top of her head and wrapped in a bright red and orange scarf and sunglasses on her face. </p><p>The woman seems familiar, too, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. The three continue to bid for another 10 minutes before all Hell breaks loose when Seagraves lunges, frustrated with the bidding process, and angry that he was constantly outbid. </p><p>He doesn't make it far before he’s stopped by Zoro, two swords out as wind propels from his blades, hood falling back and the crowd gasping. Caesar’s voice is thunderous, “Strawhats! Get the Strawhats!”</p><p>The crowd’s shifting back before Tashigi eyes the woman from earlier with the scarf wrapped hair winking at her before she realizes she’s throwing something. </p><p>The crowd starts screaming and scrambling away as a large bang goes off, sparks shooting from the floor in between the stage and the crowd before she hears Usopp’s strangled command, “Now!”</p><p>Shooting looks at the other captives, her body moves without thinking and throws the seed in the palm of her hand down in front of the cage. The seeds explode on impact, flames dashing up and more smoke fills the hall and suddenly chaos erupts. </p><p>People are screaming, she can make the chaotic sounds of the people scrambling around her but has a hard time seeing anything outside of the thick fog of smoke. She sees a tall dark figure making its way towards them, heart stuttering as she thinks, <em> This is it.  </em></p><p>The sound of steel meeting iron jarred her out of her panic, the distinct loud clang of a lock falling and hitting the floor ringing in her ears. When the door opens, a warm hand reaches inside and she’s pulled out. A quick <em>swish</em>, the flash of steel, and she’s started when she looks down and the chain connecting the cuffs are cut. She stumbles into the warm body of Usopp, shaking as she looks around. </p><p>Heart soaring when she sees Zoro moving down the line, cutting off each lock and Robin’s hands lining the insides of the cages, helping everyone out of the cages. They look as drained as she feels and it takes everything in her not to sag against Usopp. Mumbling her thanks, Tashigi moves away from the sharpshooter, struggling to gain her footing without the support of the cage bars. </p><p>She has no idea where Caesar or Giggles are, expecting their henchmen to show up any minute now, and knows that time is of the essence but-</p><p>There’s shouting behind her but she doesn’t focus on that as she sees their handler, a young, sadist man that she affectionately referred to as <em> Demon Spawn of Satan. </em> Zoro’s still cutting cages, cutting the chains on the cuffs, and she figured she’d have a solid minute before Usopp would get to her. He’s standing a few feet to her side, trying to stay close but <em>not too close</em>, wanting to also stick close to the others. </p><p>Simon had fucking loved torturing them. Had a thing for choking them as a form of punishment. Breathing too loud after a visit with Giggles and Caesar ended with your ribs broken and back bruised? Didn’t matter. Didn’t matter if you were young or old; he got off on it. Had the most satisfied look on his face when his hands were wrapped around your throat. </p><p>She doesn’t even register storming to where he stands in a daze at the smoke and the fire before she punches him in the face-  the effects of Kalifa’s soap earlier are starting to finally wear off. The way her body aches, she knows it’s only a matter of time before she loses all momentum but it’s worth it. She can’t make out anything other than his face and it’s satisfying, she thinks, hearing his nose break under her fist. Simon had been someone Tashigi had trusted, had welcomed to the G-5 family, and hearing the way he cries under her relentless hits against his cheeks and nose starts drawing attention. </p><p>She doesn’t stop punching until she feels someone tearing her off of him. Isn’t satisfied until she hears the sharp crack of his nose under her fist, but she’s winded and <em>angry. </em> Strong hands are holding her back, keeping her restrained to a strong chest and she hears a short chuckle in her ear. Looking up, Usopp looks absolutely shaken at her lack of control. </p><p>Roronoa Zoro seems almost gleeful, “Shit Glasses didn’t think you had it in you.” <em> I regret not punching him in the face when I had the chance after Tongari Island.  </em></p><p>The uptick of his lips is smug and she doesn’t say anything in response just breathes heavily as she starts to stagger where she stands, trying to shake his hold off. He just grips her arms tighter as Caesar’s henchmen suddenly flood the hall. Simon’s a bleeding mess on the ground, groaning, and Tashigi doesn’t feel bad. She’ll think about that later. </p><p>She needs to focus on getting out of here, Caesar’s command heard loud and clear through the chaos, “Find them! Get the slaves back! Especially the children!”</p><p>The poor children don’t even react to the sudden noise, glumly sitting in Robin and Usopp’s arms, and Tashigi’s chest <em>aches</em>. </p><p>
  <em> It was never meant to get this far.  </em>
</p><p>She doesn’t know what to do. While she’s thankful for the smoke, and the flames, she’s also anxious about it. She can’t see, can’t make out more than the 20 feet directly in front of her. Her thoughts are moving a million miles an hour and her breath hitches. </p><p><em> How do we get all of us out of here? All 5 kids and 5 adults? </em>She doesn’t want to say it out loud, but they’re all so weak. She can barely move her arms now, regretting wasting the energy on punching Simon. </p><p>It’d be better used right now. <em> Just another failure. </em>Feeling the fatigue down to her fingertips, she pinches herself, the sharp pressure jerks her out of her own spiraling thoughts. </p><p>There will be time for that, later, when she’s alone. </p><p>The sound of footsteps is getting closer, and suddenly the woman from earlier pops out of the crowd, hands on her hips as she takes in their battered forms. </p><p>Eyes widening because she recognizes that voice, “You know, I’m surprised it took that long to set off those seeds. Sorry, Tashigi-can. Now, we’ve got to move!” And her suspicions are confirmed when she rips off the scarf and long orange hair falls down.</p><p>
  <em> Nami-san, the navigator. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Does this mean the rest of the crew is here? </em>
</p><p>There’s no time to ask. Nami’s grabbing the hand of a nearby woman, breathing heavily against the bars of her now deserted cage. “We’ve gotta get out of here. His henchmen are coming in, and we promised Smokey we <em> wouldn’t </em> fight him directly. In and out, remember?”</p><p>She’s running off, and a quick push from Zoro against her shoulder blades has her moving too. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Running has never physically hurt this much, muses if she’s just so out of shape, <em> after only two weeks, </em> that running is such a struggle for her right now. It isn’t the pain, that’s easy to ignore; it’s the ache as she tries to move as fast as possible, the burn in her lungs that makes her feel like they’re running down a never-ending hallway, one that just keeps extending and extending.</p><p>The seeds caused so much chaos, people managed to destroy the large doorway leading out to the island, exit blocked by large chunks of marble and a crowd of people fighting, gunshots ringing through the air and the sharp sounds of swords clashing echoing. Someone’s managed to set some of the tables on fire, or it was caused by the seeds, she’s not sure, and the fire in front of the door is raging.</p><p>Zoro’s throaty growl of “FUCK” reverberated with everyone in the group. </p><p>Panting, everyone takes a moment to catch their breath, and the flurry of people running around hasn’t diminished at all.</p><p>It’s providing them with the perfect cover. Despite their orders, the henchmen are engaged with fighting the criminals stealing the very weapons that were for sale earlier in the evening. The criminals who purchased the weapons weren’t backing down without a fight either. </p><p>It was a Free For All that was thunderous, confusing, but effective. <em> With a little luck, we might make it out of here yet.  </em></p><p>There’s no obvious other exits or entrances, but large tapestries hanging down on the walls, evenly spaced apart, and a gray that offsets the deep royal purple floors. They fall straight to the floor, kissing the ground, but she’s focused on one in particular, on the opposite wall. <em>This</em> <em>one</em> is <em>odd</em>. She’s got a feeling that it isn’t hunger or lack of sleep that has her imagining that the tapestry <em>is moving at the bottom. </em></p><p>Darting forward, she almost tilts forward before a hand is tugging her straight by the back of her tattered shirt. She hears a rip, a mumbled, “Well fuck,” alerting her to Zoro’s presence. She just takes another step forward, and he doesn't tug anymore, <em> thankfully</em>, dropping the strip of her shirt barely hanging on. </p><p>She just points ahead of her, “Don’t you see that it’s moving down there?” </p><p>Nami sounds as doubtful as to the look on her face, “Moving?” And her eyes narrow and eyebrows furrow as she takes in the tapestry that holds Tashigi’s attention.</p><p>She just keeps walking, dodging debris on the floor as her eyes stay trained on the piece of fabric still moving. </p><p>“She’s right! It <em>is </em>moving! How’d she catch that?” Nami sounds surprised, and Tashigi bites her cheek in annoyance when she trips over a small, random bit of broken stone on the floor. She holds on tight to the shredded pieces of her pride as she keeps her head high despite the loud grunt from Zoro at her misstep.</p><p>She can feel a breeze at her feet as her hands grip the tapestry, muses that it’s as heavy as she was expecting, and tugging it to the side. It reveals a doorway and tunnel that seems to go on forever, and Tashigi’s never been happier for Caesar’s paranoid nature. </p><p>
  <em> It truly comes in handy.  </em>
</p><p>“Well fuck, Glasses, guess you were right.” She barely suppresses a growl, physically reeling from a strong desire to hit the swordsman as she turns. The rest of the group is already on its way and Zoro is shouldering his way past her, swords drawn as she gapes at him. <em> The nerve of this man.  </em></p><p>Walking behind him, she lets out a sigh of relief at Usopp’s voice, “Uhh, Zoro? Do you maybe think Nami or Robin should lead?” Zoro’s glare in response makes him look a little unsettling, as he gnashes his teeth at her. </p><p>Shuffling her feet, she eyes the other captives who were just as lost in their nerves as she was. They’re standing in the tunnel now, tapestry closed and she’s glad that there’s light lining the tunnel walls, the cooler temperatures causing goosebumps to break across her skin. </p><p>Nami just pats Zoro’s shoulder as she walks past him, Robin closely behind, “As the Navigator, I‘ll be leading. Zoro, take up the back. We need to make sure we get everyone out of here. <em> And don’t get lost! </em>”</p><p>Zoro’s grumbling is the only answer as they walk away from the commotion of the large hall, the yells and shouts, and general mayhem that was happening behind that heavy fabric. </p><p>Their pace is slow, languid, cautious; they’re not sure if there’s another connecting set of tunnels, hadn’t seen any in their journey, but the hisses of air echoing in the cave keep them guarded and on their toes. </p><p>Even Zoro’s cautious hands never strayed from the hilts of his sword, back straight and positively glowering. An impressive feat considering the one eye. </p><p>It’s a tangible thing when she feels it concentrated on her back, and if she didn’t know better she’d think the Strawhat first mate was actually <em> mad at her </em>. </p><p>Considering the fucked up two weeks she’d had, she wouldn’t be surprised if he is. What’s worse is that it’s more than just anger. Doesn’t know how she knows it, but she’s had enough confrontations with the swordsman by now to read when he was angry, annoyed, frustrated- and disappointed. </p><p>
  <em> Just like Loguetown.  </em>
</p><p>It doesn’t sit with her. It didn’t then, and it doesn’t now. It prickles under her skin, makes her frustrated as she twists her fingers, and tries to speed up. The hum of the others is a nice distraction from the sour face staring holes into her back. </p><p>“Oi, woman, slow the fuck down. Not like we’re gonna get to the end any faster,” and the bark of his voice makes her bristle. </p><p>She regrets speeding up. Her body protests, knees trying to lock up and the ache in her legs make her grit her teeth; hands clenching at the concerned look Nami throws over her shoulder.</p><p>“Maybe, but I’m ready to get out of here, Roronoa. Whe– where’s Smoker-san and Hina-san? How’d you find us-” Tashigi has a hard time stopping herself, rambling once she starts speaking, words running into each other as she spirals, “Is G-5 nearby? What island are we on? Are we near a marine base-”</p><p>She feels a shoulder bumping into her own, making her stumble over her steps and she glares at Zoro as Usopp shushes her. It takes her a moment to register the fear creeping back into the other prisoners’ faces. <em> Well, shit. </em></p><p>She just coughs, and continues, “Ah, I meant,” and has a hard time coming up with something to say. </p><p>She just shuts her mouth and keeps her pace even, trying to ignore the way Zoro's brow furrowed at the way she wheezes through each step, the effects of Kalifa’s devil fruit completely worn off. Her ribs feel like they’re going to collapse into her rib cage, each breath more painful than the last, and she realizes that her shoulder is dislocated, every shift sending a jolt of electricity into her brain. </p><p>Every step is harder, each bruise and cut on her skin burning as the finally see pale moonlight and a small harbor come into view. They’re on the opposite side of the dock, and Tashigi ignores the gasps and happy exclamations from the people around her as she makes out the Thousand Sunny and the long waving rubber limbs of the Strawhat Captain. </p><p>She grimly takes in the lack of Hina’s personal ship or Smoker’s warship as they make their way to the gangplank and Tashigi sees black dots dancing at the corner of her vision. Steps sluggish, she hopes that they’re on the ship. </p><p>The dread sits heavy in her chest as she takes another shallow breath, gasping slightly at how <em>hard it is</em>, and she’s falling over her feet the moment she makes it onto the deck. Doesn’t even have a moment to take in the cheerful and happy face of the cutest reindeer in the world.  </p><p>She makes out the grateful faces of the others, relief shining bright in their eyes, and that’s enough for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Every Mile A Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just what happened that lead to Tashigi being captured? A lot can happen in just a few short days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, it's wild how long I've had this sitting in my Google Docs. Figured there was no time like the present to go ahead and post... Apologizing in advance, because this is one hell of a long chapter. I just got absolutely stumped on where was a good place to end it... And there just wasn't. So damn, ya'll, I'm so sorry. (In my defense, there's a heavy amount of dialogue so my bad on today's word count.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>We were young and strong, we were runnin' against the wind,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The years rolled slowly past, And I found myself alone,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I found myself further and further from my home, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I guess I lost my way, there were oh-so-many roads.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was living to run and running to live.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot can happen in two weeks. Shit, a lot can happen in just two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Smoker was being honest with himself, he should have known that the meeting with that damn Shanks and Makino was just the calm before the storm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had</span>
  </em>
  <span> known it the moment they sailed away from Tongari Island the following morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he and Hina had been determined, and if Smoker’s being honest with himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been the one hell-bent on seeing this through. Tashigi too, but wasn’t he supposed to know better? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe plan a little better?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t and here he was, stuck waiting for pirates to do what he can’t do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid fucking Lucci. What’s he doing there? I figured he’d be close but damn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doesn’t matter. Smoker’s more annoyed that Shanks had been right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The World Government, The Navy. They were all in on it. The kids had just been the tip of the iceberg. Weapons were being sold, secrets exchanging hands, buster calls as payment, children being bought and sold… It was everything that Smoker fucking hated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course, it was fucking Shanks that had to break the news to them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past two weeks had been a blur. Even after reaching out to the Strawhat brats, they hadn't stopped searching. Losing sight of the boat she was on had been Worst Case Scenario #1, and that was day one. Waiting for that ragtag group of pirates to meet him made Smoker growl under his breath, made him feel like a failure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the course of staying true to justice, he’d managed to let his subordinate be stolen, lost, and now subsequently being sold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn’t touched a cigar since. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(2 weeks prior, main harbor, Tongari Island)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker’s not exactly proud to say it, but he’s known the damnable red-haired pirate since their younger days first sailing the seas. He’d been saddled with Hina even longer; since boot camp. And because he sailed under Garp, and Shanks sailed with Roger, they met constantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it’d be a damned lie if he said they always fought when they met up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were plenty of times the two crews actually just drank together. Smoker can’t say they </span>
  <em>
    <span>celebrated</span>
  </em>
  <span> because what’s there to celebrate with a pirate? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely not friendship. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Almost a rivalry, but he had his hands full with Hina then too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow the scrappy young man he had met in the East Blue sea years ago had turned into an actual Goddamn bonafide emperor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Smoker ran into Shanks, though he figured if the two were running into each other the shit must really be hitting the fan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s not have another Marineford. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So despite his earlier ranting, he wasn’t completely annoyed at the waste of time that was ‘catching up with Shanks.’ It was kind of nice, actually, though he didn’t like the casual way the man was acting towards him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Law better not tell a Goddamn soul.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forgets how much the guy liked to hear himself talk, and if Smoker’s not mistaken, the small woman at his side is none other than Garp’s adoptive granddaughter, Makino. Interested to know how Garp feels about that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man doesn't have a single family member, adopted or blood-related, that isn't a criminal.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shank’s also isn’t very private, apparently loves telling the tale of how he left his heart behind at a small village in the East Blue with a barmaid in Fuschia City, and the little boy she cared for, 10 or so years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s happy for the guy, really he is because he’s as good a guy can be when they’re pirate but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nauseating, the way Shanks was fluttering his eyelids at the barmaid, and Smoker’s pretty sure that the pirate emperor’s lost his mind if the way he’s making kissy faces at the woman is any indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glower on Law’s face must match the scowl on his own because Hina and Makino both do a double-take and start laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angrily puffing on his cigars, Smoker just grunts, “Ya ever going to get to the point of your visit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing Makino as she just laughs, nudging Shanks, “Quit drinking for a bit if you’re not going to be able to focus, old man,” and even Law snorts at the outraged look that crosses the Emperor’s face, jaw dropped and eyes wide before he’s yelling in outrage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to run out of cigars at this rate. Can we get on with it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re six bottles in, and it’s already been </span>
  <em>
    <span>two fucking hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Shanks finally cuts to the chase</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Probably for the best, judging by the annoyed and bored expression on the ex-warlord's face. Smoker wouldn’t be surprised if Law just used Room to cut them all into pieces out of boredom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Hina didn’t even try to tear Law into pieces lets him know that she’s interested in what the pirate has to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But this is ridiculous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks suddenly leans forward, eyes bright but mouth in a tight line, “Ah, yes. Why waste time on pleasantries when we can get right down to the nitty-gritty, eh? Haven’t changed a bit there, Smoker-kun.” A quick wink at the end has Smoker gritting his teeth and letting out a large cloud of smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks just waves his hand around, brow furrowed and frown on his face, his jovial atmosphere fading as the smoke from Smokers cigars lingers in the air. There’s a moment of silence as everyone just looks at the red-haired pirate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you used to tell me that the worst kind of a criminal was one that used to be a Marine, was a Marine. Tell me, Smoker and Hina, do you still feel the same way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina just hums her agreement, head tilted to the side as she stares the pirate down. “What are you trying to say, Shanks?” Arched eyebrow, she doesn’t hesitate to add, “I’d get straight to the point if you want Hina to keep entertaining you and the barmaid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, Hina, that hurts. Don’t like catching up?” Shanks is his overdramatic self, laying his hand across his heart and tone sounding wounded. “I thought, due to our history, you’d take this a little more seriously-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for Christ sakes,” and Law’s getting up to leave the room. “Obviously this doesn’t concern me if you’re constantly skirting around the issue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closes behind him and Makino just shrugs, “I don’t think he has the wrong idea... Maybe this is better if it’s just you three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks is just gaping, hand clutching at his shirt as he watches Makino walk out, her dress fluttering around her legs as she breezes by him. “What, why? See Hina, you’re scaring her off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pink-haired Rear Admiral just chuckles, “Funny to see you like this, Shanks-san. No worries, I think your lady friend will be quite safe on this ship. Let's get to business. You’ve stalled enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker just rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one day we’ll get to the bottom of this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever ask yourself why Caesar took so long to get caught at Punk Hazard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyed, Smoker just exhales more smoke, “Keh. Because the base was abandoned after Akoji and Akainu’s fight-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks interrupts, “But was it though? Abandoned, I mean. Akainu and Aokiji might have fought there, but the base had been abandoned for a few years. Where do you think Caesar was for all that time?” Shanks just drums his fingers on the tables as he stares at them patiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far cry from the overeager pirate he remembers from their youth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Shanks-san? Hina doesn’t like this guessing game.” The Rear Admiral has a frown on her face, staring down at her nails in boredom, Shanks just rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real fucking mature adults we’ve got here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Shanks tilts his head back as he drags a bottle off the table. “When it comes to Punk Hazard, I can say with certainty that Caesar had been there long before their fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now? And what makes you think that.” The pink-haired woman hasn’t stopped looking at her nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, while you were there, did you ever notice any hatches on the floor?” Shanks just quirks his lips as he takes a long gulp from the bottom, letting out a long exhale as he feels the burn of Hina’s best whiskey. Smoker just clenches his cigars between his teeth after a moment goes by. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate emperor takes that for what it was, a confirmation. “Yeah! Took me for a loop that you guys didn’t recognize them considering your little excursion, Smoker. A little offended you didn’t do further research. I expected more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were extenuating consequences.” Smoker would defend himself more, but there’s no point. The kids had been a higher priority than poking around once the fight was done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riiiiight, right, Smokey-boy. Anyway, if you had poked around you would have noticed them. There aren’t as many as you’d think, but they’re there. Scattered </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>across the base.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red-haired man takes another swig of whiskey, tension sitting in his shoulder despite the cavalier smirk on his face, “Makes ya wonder where those hatches lead to? I’m hoping you’re not going to be slow on the uptake, but neither of you is saying anything-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vein pulsing on his forehead, Smoker snarls, “Shut it, Red-hair. There was an entire lower level. Shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina’s chewing on the tip of her cigarette, silent but nodding along, deep in thought to Smoker’s uttered words. The sound of her lighter is loud in the other silent room. “Hina knows you wouldn’t be here for some hidden levels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t," Shanks straightened up, and Smoker felt like there was something serious coming their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, what concerns me is who Caesar’s been working with. Before Doflamingo. Before Law. My sources say it’s either Cypher Pol or the Celestial Dragons. Those shady fucks wouldn’t care what they do as long as it serves a greater purpose: Justice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor cigar in his mouth doesn’t make it, tips falling to the ground as he bites back a growl. Of fucking course. Doesn’t surprise him, not really, because Cypher Pol’s always behind the nastiest bottom feeders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the Sabaody fiasco with the Worst Generation and Admirals, there’d been whispers. Cypher Pol had been there but hadn’t interfered, instead focused on obtaining and disposing of slaves for the Celestial Dragons, who were en-route to safety. He’d later hear from Kuzan that they did absolutely anything that those Celestial Dragon fuckers wanted or needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lucci’s the worst of the worst. The man just craved conflict and chaos, made sure to say it was for justice but left a trail of wrecked cities and people in his wake. He’d been promoted too if his memory served correct; all the way to CP0. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling a “tch” under his breath, he feels the pink-haired woman shifting beside him as she throws a cigarette butt down an empty bottle and tries to light another, knocking it over in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina just shrugs as she leans back, “This is an interesting turn of events. Is it Cypher Pol or is it the Celestial Dragons?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks just tilts the bottle to his lips, shrugging a shoulder and waving the bottle around casually, “Guess that’s for you two to find out. All I know is that there’s an auction two days from now. Word is the people they’re getting ready to sell were taken from Punk Hazard. So, it’s like a second chance to get it right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only helped their cause. Kuzan’s distaste of the Celestial Dragons, and Cypher Pol who was always more than happy to clean up their messes, was a bitter memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where they buy and sell people, they can also sell the Marines old weapons and arm the very pirates they’re going after, who you’re going after, Smoker, man.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cypher Pol created a lot of the chaos he spent his time cleaning up. Lucci’s was the worst to clean up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fucking maddening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Tashigi had spent two years proving their worth, maintaining </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> justice, and earning their rank from Alabasta. They climbed up what ranks they could and set their sights on the New World. Figured what they’d heard from Kuzan, about the lawlessness and the corrupt marines, warranted their personal attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enies Lobby, Marine Ford; it had all proven one thing to Smoker: absolute justice wasn’t justice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the ends don’t justify the means. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina’s blowing out a large cloud of smoke as she throws her hand out to Shanks, fingers making a “give me” motion. Shanks doesn’t hesitate, just hands her the bottle and doesn’t say anything as she blows smoke in his face before taking a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voice calm and thoughtful expression on her face, he isn’t surprised when he hears Hina’s next words, “Hina believes it may be best to report this to marine headquarters-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker just snarls at her, “Like Hell!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergo’s clear deception had hit Smoker hard in his professional pride, had made him realize that the very slimy greaseballs he was looking for could very well be the friends he’s known for years. He thought he was a better judge of character, that he’d at least have an inkling at the back of his mind but… Vergo had been different. The base commander hadn’t set off any alarms, was well respected by the men, and overall a thoughtful guy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at her, he takes a deep puff of his cigars, smoke trailing out of his nose as he reminds her, “Those people at Punk Hazard? They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>experiments</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We should have gotten them. That’s on me. I’m not callin’ them in, woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina’s all arched eyebrows and judgment, eyebrow furrowed in annoyance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably anger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, frustration tinging her voice to a rasp and a puff of smoke clouding her face, “And what do you propose we do, Smoker-kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes locked on Shanks, he just points at the man casually reclined across the table. “You said you know where the auction is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks nods his heads, “Yeah. And you’re not far, actually. Should be able to make it there in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a little spark that shoots down his back, makes him stand a little taller as he grabs the bottle away from Hina to take his own gulp of whiskey. The burn feels nice, but what feels nicer is knowing that he’s got a break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this is incredibly reckless and stupid, correct, Smoker-kun?” She’s got an expectant look on her face, reprimanding him with her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what I wanna do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hina does too know because Hina knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And even if G-5 can meet us at this island, you’re what, just going to storm the location and hope you get Caesar? Try to rescue the people they’ve captured?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, well maybe you did know my plan. You don’t have to go, you know.” He’d prefer it if the Rear Admiral didn’t go. He doesn’t need a babysitter.</span>
  <span>“Like Hina can let you go unsupervised.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I resent on the behalf of Smoker. That’s what Ben tells me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Shanks outright laugh, and Smoker just grumbles under his breath. Shanks ignores it and continues, “They’re at Resorto. Have you ever heard of it? Kinda like Tongari Island, but on a smaller scale. Another summer island. Hope you guys packed your swimsuits!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long to get a plan in place, to get Law up to speed when he returned. The pirate was less than impressed with the setting for the auction, sounding bored as he’d stared at Smoker, “Something tells me you’re going to mess this up, Smoker-ya.” Smoker probably should have taken the warning for what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he just sat back and waited for a status report. G-5 wasn’t far. Neither was Hina’s own forces, but the less that knew about this the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With dawn breaking over the skies, everything had been in place and they were already on their way to Resorto Island. Tashigi had been barely awake, the alcohol in her system forcing Smoker to send his subordinate to bed before touching base with G-5 for another status report. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent those two days researching Caesar’s ties to the island, reviewing the soldier’s reports from Punk hazard and base maps, going over the children’s statements. None of the base maps had the hatches listed on them. Tashigi’s just as determined as he is, face falling when she realizes there’d been more people at Punk Hazard than they’d known. That’d she’d passed over something like those vents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But some of the children seemed to have mentioned them, in passing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had talked about hearing screams, hearing cries coming from vents, from under the ground. Tashigi had balked at the idea that the children might have actually been right. That they’d been hearing the captives; other people captured and experimented so similar to them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had a rough idea of the harbor’s layout, the exact location of the auction, and a rundown of what they were selling. A lot was for sale. People, weapons, exotic animals, sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Docking had been a little tricky, considering it was a pirate friendly town, </span>
  <em>
    <span>particularly friendly to Strawhat Pirates,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Smoker groaning when he realizes that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His men are split into different groups, their ship docked at the far edge of the harbor, Hina’s personal ship in front, their marine flag exchanged for a standard civilian jolly roger, providing just enough cover to mask the distinct naval trimming running down the most visible portion of his warship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re on time for the auction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it should be starting any minute now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they can’t afford any last-minute kinks in their plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days of planning means two days of scrolling through every “worst-case scenario” that can be thought of with the two women in his life who can truly think of every worst possible situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Smoker-san, what if they get word of our arrival and meet us at the harbor with ammunition? We don’t know how many men they have, or who all will be there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tashigi-chan is right, Smoker-kun. Hina also wants to remind you that they’re also selling weapons, and we are at a further disadvantage there.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Hina-san is right. And we have to factor in that Lucci might be present. Or any other Cypher Pol members.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>Tashigi in particular was pretty skilled at it. About 60 percent of the suggestions were hers alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of the possible 292 worst-case scenarios, they were able to mostly come up with 3 alternative back up plans. Smoker’s banking on the odds that Caesar isn’t here, but if he is- the accounts for 2 out of 3 back-up plans alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s banking on Clown not showing his face, though. Moderately annoying, but Smoker’s in it now more so to get those people back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believe I fucking missed them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegapunk, just what are you up to for the Government?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tashigi’s keeping up pace beside him, hand grasping the hilt of her sword as she keeps an eye out around them, Simon to her side. It’s all but a straight show to the auction, taking place at a large warehouse, nondescript from the outside, blending in with the rest of the dilapidated street it decorates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting the confirmation from Hina that she had discovered a back door and were in position, Smoker cracks his neck as he snarks, “Then it’s time. On three, we enter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking the door in he realizes he has a great view of a stage, and all hell breaks loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warehouse is packed with people milling around a large open space with a stage, frightened people sitting in cages under the spotlights, a large buster cannon by the podium, a short, round man with a bicycle mustache, nasally voice stuttering as he holds the microphone to his face, “Marines!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People are screaming and running, a few staying to fight them as they make their way to the cages. G-5 is stopping and arresting as many as they can, but no one’s sure who’s just an attendee or an employee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both would be useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker and Simon make their way through the hall. The warehouse isn’t that large, and while it’s crammed with people, he realizes the large open space around the stage really cuts the capacity in half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the cocky grin on his face, Smoker thinks they might have this. He fights his way to the stage where he can make out the thin forms of the people Shanks had told them about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caught in his own scuffle with some Fox Pirate, he almost missed it. He knocks the pirate out of his way as he sees the auctioneer from earlier frantically taking the captives out of their cages and cuffing them together. Has his subordinate immediately run to his direction and Smoker barely has a moment to yell, “Be careful!” Doesn’t think twice when Simon just follows after Tashigi with a quick nod in Smoker’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chaos from disrupting the auction is settling, and Smoker makes his way to the cages as Tashigi strikes at the round auctioneer with Shigure. Determined to get the keys to the cages from the man, she’s moving fast with Soru and disarms him in mere seconds. </span>
  <span>Smoker’s fucking proud of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s halfway to her when he hears it, the sound of the flashbang going off, “Oh shit” leaving his mouth before everything’s bright white and loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely able to keep himself steady, thrown off balance, and fighting to regain it. Smoker can’t stop shaking his head like a dog when he hears Hina’s frazzled yell, “Smoker-kun, where is Tashigi-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do ya mean? She’s at the stage-” but a quick look at the stage shows the auctioneer, down and bleeding with a wound across his shoulder and his torso, groaning, Tashigi nowhere to be found, her marine cloak lying on the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bless you, if you actually made it through this Hell of a chapter.</p>
<p>I do promise that none of them will be as long as this one in the future. That's a doozy.</p>
<p>Song title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnnhg2GiVIw">Dierk's Bently - "Every Mile A Memory"</a><br/>Lyrics are from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNaA7fVXB28">"Against The Wind" - Bob Seger</a></p>
<p><a href="https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Resorto">Resorto</a> is an actual island in One Piece!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friends In Low Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And just like that, his subordinate vanished.<br/>Just where is she?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> I never needed anybody's help in any way<br/></em> <em> But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured </em><br/><em>But now these days are gone, And now I find</em><br/><em>Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors</em></p><p>
  <em> (2 weeks ago, Resorto Island harbor) </em>
</p><p>Static rings his ear, grimacing at the loud sound echoing in his eardrum so shortly after the flashbang, and he feels the color drain from his face when he realizes he can’t hear her anymore. Smoker’s lost her signal, can’t hear her anymore on the Den Den Mushi, and the panic sets at the moment he sees Hina’s eyes. The island’s crawling with his men, and they’ve scoured every inch of the island, of the harbor. There’s no sign of Simon, the auctioneer, or Tashigi anywhere. No evidence of any of the prisoners. </p><p>He realizes three things:</p><ol>
<li>She’d been fucking right.</li>
<li>They were on the move.</li>
<li>He shouldn’t have laughed at all her “worst-case scenarios” like he did</li>
</ol><p>He’s thankful for the storm rolling in, the clouds dark and ominous. He’s moving fast, scouring the area from above, smoke trailing after him as he tries to keep an eye out on the ocean below, eyes primed to catch any glance of his subordinate. Hina’s desperate, scaling buildings and shouting at the townspeople as his men search the ground. </p><p>They’ll cover this by land, by sea, by air - anything to get her away from the grubby hands of that piece of shit Simon. Hina’s voice breaks through, those stupid fucking Den Den Mushi still nestled in his ear, and he goes faster than he ever has when he hears her frantic yelling.</p><p>“They’re on the southeast end of the Island, Smoker-San - Tashigi isn’t moving-” He doesn’t care to admit that he stops listening after that. Spots her, black hair and ugly floral shirt shining like a beacon and his stomach drops when he realizes that she’s not moving - she’s draped over some giant man’s shoulder. It isn’t Simon - this creep is someone new, covered in dark tattoos. He can’t see her face, can’t tell if she’s breathing. Just keeps moving - tries to get there before they finish boarding.</p><p>He doesn’t make it, sees a ship jerking forward and then <em> down, it’s a fucking submarine, </em>going deep into the ocean. </p><p>Well fuck.</p><p>That’s one worst-case scenario no one had thought about.</p><p>Everyone except Tashigi. </p><p>
  <em> Who the fuck really expects a submarine? </em>
</p><p>Hina’s silent, but Smoker yells, more like a scream. There’s blood on the deck, a lot of it. The birds fly away and he wonders if Tashigi will ever get her chance to fly again.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em> (1 week, 1 day, Smoker’s Warship) </em>
</p><p>Smoker doesn’t have any qualms about admitting he's a proud man. Wasn’t too keen on being called out for it. Really fucking hates the connotation, the type of guy that the phrase inspires. </p><p>He’d like to think that he was smart enough to know when it was time to bow out and ask for help. Begrudgingly admitting that now is the time even if Hina vehemently disagrees. </p><p>But they’d lost sight of the submarine 12 hours ago, and the signal they’ve been following is faint, often coming in and out sporadically.  </p><p>About an hour ago, the signal had just stopped moving.</p><p>Thirty minutes ago, a dive confirmed what Smoker already knew: Simon or whoever-the-fuck else had ditched the locator snail, finding it still nestled within Tashigi’s hairpin floating down to the ocean floor, somehow stuck on the floating corpse of a fresh Sea King kill. Just by luck, the divers are able to make out other things thrown out; Simon’s old marine uniform and Tashigi’s floral button-up floating near the enormous corpse. They’re both covered in blood, torn to shreds and ripped.  He’s not even sure how it’s possible considering it’s a fucking submarine. Her coat’s covered in blood, torn to shreds and ripped.</p><p>The gloomy mood of the men is weighing on him, the warship eerie without their usual ruckus and laughter. Huddled close outside of his office door, their worry is a palpable thing and Smoker can’t blame them. This isn’t a good sign; even if she was alive, they had no idea what way they went, where they were going, and what they planned to do to her. </p><p>Well, if they kept her alive, he was certain of what they would do with her. </p><p><em> A marine would fetch a pretty high berri on the black market. And it’s not like she’s exactly nameless. </em>He’s got a laundry list of enemies, and Tashigi’s been sailing with him since she was fresh out of the academy. In the years since, they’ve managed to take down several pirate crews, criminal operations, and recently, thwarted crooked Marines. </p><p>He doesn’t even know where they would start.</p><p>Pure chance that they found the kill and her cloak so fast; must have just been dropped but- <em> Just where did they go? </em> The sea was fucking giant, and Smoker doesn’t trust the Marines in this part of the sea as far as he could throw them. He could throw most pretty fucking far too. </p><p>They didn’t see eye-to-eye on what to do next.</p><p>Hina was a ticking time bomb. The tight tension in her shoulders and hard set to her jaw has him keeping an eye on her as they receive the updates from the divers. She’d been unusually silent during the dive, and every communication had her taking a deep inhale of a cigarette. </p><p>He’s not sure of what it hurt more- her professional pride, <em> They got away, </em> or her personal pride, <em> They took one of our own. </em> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for her to blow up, won’t let him even finish his suggestion before she’s biting his head off.</p><p>He’d tried reasoning with the enraged pink-haired woman but halfway through their screaming match, the Rear Admiral was storming through his warship, terrifying his men until the entire unit went into hiding. Her yelling wasn’t even yelling anymore, only garbled words that no one could decipher.</p><p><em> The woman’s so angry she’s as red as a tomato, basically foaming at the mouth. And for what? What good is calling someone in to help if they’re possibly involved? </em>Hina’s dedicated to the marines, the World Government by default but even she can’t stomach the idea of one of their own being corrupt, one of their own being taken, right?</p><p>Tashigi’s life means more to Smoker than his own, and while all his men were important, there was a special place in his heart for the clumsy girl. </p><p>He’d told her when he met the bespeckled pipsqueak, all lanky limbs and covered in bandaids- being a part of his unit meant that they were family; no one left behind, that this was going to be tough. It was always tough, being a soldier, but it’d be even harder for her ‘cause she was a woman. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be rising rank like everyone else, he was going to fucking <em> make sure of it. </em> He’d meant it. Every single word.</p><p>And Smoker had been<em> terrified </em>at the prospect of having a woman serve under him- his men were usually the rude, crude sort of guys until Loguetown; all he got there were a bunch of cowardly idiots. </p><p>Considering the fire he’d seen in her eyes at their first meeting, he realized he shouldn’t have been terrified at all considering he’d gone through boot camp with fucking Hina. That woman had been a force to be reckoned with; even before the devil fruit, and Tashigi was cut from the same cloth.</p><p>And he’d do anything for his family, the men and lone woman serving under him deserved nothing less than that. </p><p>Staring down at the Den Den Mushi in his office, the Vice-Admiral wishes it would dial itself out for him and have this painfully awkward conversation with the very pirates he’s tasked with bringing in. But they’re not<em> bad </em>per se, but it’s just a little like admitting defeat.</p><p>Begrudgingly admits to himself that even his own pride shouldn’t get in the way of bringing one of his own home. </p><p>Gritting his teeth he rubs his forehead as he hears Hina tearing through the hallway for the ninth time in the past six minutes. The pitiful whimpers of the unlucky bastard caught in the evil woman’s screaming clutches have him wincing.<em> It’s now or never. </em></p><p>His men might never come out of hiding otherwise. </p><p><em> purururu </em> (プルルル) <em> purururu </em> (プルルル)</p><p>He exhales a large cloud of smoke, Fingers itching to light the third cigar he’s gripping in his fingertips, twirling as he waits for them to answer. </p><p><em> purururu </em> (プルルル) <em> purururu </em> (プルルル)</p><p>The minute he makes the sound of the receiver being picked up, he starts speaking, doesn’t wait to hear who the person was, “This is Vice Admiral Smoker. I need to speak to Strawhat. Now.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>It had been the most painful hour-long conversation, Strawhat had been adamant that they would find her. Nico Robin had proven to be as well connected as they always said she was. </p><p>Not even an hour later, and the Hana Hana no Mi user was able to confirm what they’d always suspected.</p><p>Yes, Caesar had always been working with a silent partner and long been confirmed to be working with Cypher Pol. Vegapunk didn’t have use for Caesar’s weapons, their large-scale destruction something he had viewed as inhumane and unnecessary. The genius scientist hadn’t wanted it available for use. Mildly ironic considering Vegapunk’s own current arsenal of Marine issued weapons. <em> Can’t forget those fucking robot guys. </em></p><p>She’d also confirmed that she knows the auctioneer- that distinct mustache and nasally voice ringing a bell when they told her where they had been. Apparently, his name was Reis, an acquaintance she’d made years prior to joining Baroque’s Works. A solitary figure, he was known for his ability to incense a crowd; pretty useful for auctions, especially the black market kind. </p><p>He tended to stick to the same islands; was a creature of habit, partially due to the sensitive nature of what was being sold. He’d evaded the marines' radar successfully for the past 15 years. His connections to Whitebeard surely must have caught up with him after the man’s defeat at Marineford. Robin’s positive that he would already have an alternative destination in mind, and he’s inclined to agree. </p><p>“Vice-Admiral-san, we both know that there had to be more weapons for sale than the small collection you picked up. He doesn’t waste his time on small auctions,” Robin states. Smoker’s not fucking dumb and just grumbles in agreement. </p><p>He’s figured the little criminal enterprise he’s stumbled across is sophisticated, and Robin doesn’t miss a beat before continuing, “Reis is an experienced criminal and he’s excellent at avoiding detection. The fact that you got the jump on him means he has to be going to the next location to make up for this.”</p><p>The cook and that giant cyborg have apparently hit the ground running too, calling old contacts and asking around to find out the next place the auctioneer would be headed to. </p><p>The distinct voice of Franky rings through, “Don’t worry, Smokey-bro! Between Robin, Sanji-bro, and I, we’re gonna find her. We’ve got suuuper connects all over!” </p><p>He isn’t so sure. Remembers how Black-Leg had spouted a nosebleed the first time he’d seen Tashigi after their little two-year break. </p><p>“Those two are incredibly well connected, Smoker-san, no worries. Between the two of those gossips, we’ll find out where that submarine was headed.” </p><p>He doesn’t have a response to that, grunting instead. She just lets out a chuckle, saying a quick goodbye before he hears rustling on the other end and the Den Den Mushi’s features shift to their neutral expression before suddenly perking up with a big grin on its face. and the Strawhat’s excited voice coming through. “Shishishi, Smokey! Nami wanted to tell you that we’re almost there.” </p><p>Smoker feels his blood pressure rise, eyebrow twitching as he just growls under his breath. “I don’t need you here, Pirate-”</p><p>“Aw, don’t be like that! We’re already-”</p><p>He wonders why he thought this was a good idea. “You better fucking turn around.”</p><p>There’s a loud yell from the navigator, <em> “Don’t you dare hang up, Luffy!” </em>as he hears the childish captain groan in pain. There’s more rustling, more yelling and he just stares at the Den Den Mushi as it tries to keep up with the voices on the other end. “Don’t go, Smokey!”</p><p>“- Ow! That hurt! Oh, and uhm, remember, no cannons this time. Shishishi, Nami never wants to have <em> any </em> fun!” </p><p>When Smoker just takes a deep breath, the rubber man just continues talking, “Oi, Smokey? Don’t worry. We’re going to get her!”</p><p>Rubbing his hand over his face, he just growls, “Good. Is that it, Strawhat?”</p><p>“Yosh, there you are worrying. Didn’t I just tell you not to worry?” He can practically feel the energy of the hyperactive man-child, the Den Den Mushi practically vibrating. If he didn’t know better, he’d say he was prepped for a fight.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you shortly.”</p><p>Grinding his teeth he leans back in his chair, billowing smoke out of his mouth as he stares at Hina. The woman had finally, <em> finally, </em> calmed down but looking at the judgemental arch of her eyebrows, she’s not impressed so far. </p><p>The woman’s not entirely comfortable with the idea of working with pirates or criminals. Barely tolerates receiving information from Shanks, and highly skeptical that Nico Robin could be trusted. Hina was firm in her ways like that. Snorting at the thought because someone, or the entire organization of Cypher Phol, was corrupt and aiding and abetting a criminal. The covert justice keepers that he swears do more harm than good.  But she wanted to keep to her fucking <em> morals. </em></p><p>Kuzan told him once that Vegapunk had compared Caesar and Cypher Pol to a rabid dog and a poison to science and the Marines as he dismantled what little of Caesar’s research he’d confiscated. </p><p>Rubbing his hand across his chin and looking deep in thought, the tall ex-marine had given Smoker a warning he’s taken to heart since he told him at Punk Hazard, “Don’t trust everyone with a happy face in the marines, man. You’re bound to get burned.”</p><p>Leaning back and thinking about Simon, stationed with their unit for the past two years, he can’t help but wish he had remembered the man’s word sooner, because two years was a long fucking time- just what was he really up to, during all that time? What did he really gain from it? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaCoke/pseuds/FantaCoke">Fantacoke</a> for the read through! If you haven't done so already, please do yourself the solid and check out "Flesh of Fire." So damn good!</p><p>Lyrics from<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKUex3fci5c">The Beatles - Help!</a></p><p>Did you know I do prompts?<br/>'Cause I do! They're super fun to do and I'm always up for one! Feel free to comment a prompt, or DM me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ero_Inu_">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1- A huge shout out, as always, goes to the absolutely amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars">lunamars</a> for the magic she works beta reading!<br/>If you haven't done so already, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out her fic's. They are really great! And her Set Sail Exchange fic,  <a>Samsara</a> is absolutely amazing- do it *right now*. All the angst and denial of feelings you could ever want!</p><p>2- In case you've never heard the expression  <a href="https://www.collinsdictionary.com/us/dictionary/english/pound-of-flesh">Pound Of Flesh</a></p><p>3 - Intro lyrics courtesy of the One and Only <a href="https://www.collinsdictionary.com/us/dictionary/english/pound-of-flesh">Bob Dylan, "Blowin' In The Wind"</a></p><p>4 - Title "With A Little Luck" is by the amazing <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNWFhmNcNUc">Paul McCartney</a></p><p>5 - Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/tSwZVc">Zotash Discord - Join The Cult</a></p><p>6 - Diggin' those Marines? There's a Discord for that!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/4WQj5q">New Marineford Gang</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>